The invention relates to a safety belt buckle comprising a locking part arranged in a buckle housing and a clasp which can be inserted and latched into the locking part and which can be unlocked by means of an operating mechanism.
Very varied safety belt buckle constructions are known. Thus, a known safety belt buckle comprises a locking part arranged in a buckle housing and a clasp which can be inserted into the locking part and which can be latched into the latter by means of a locking latch movable at right angles to the direction of movement of the clasp in perpendicular guides on the insides of two lateral guide walls of a mouthpiece arranged on the locking part and comprising a U-shaped section. The latch is under the action of a spring which attempts to force it into the locking position and which can be unlocked by an operating mechanism.
In these known safety belt buckles the clasp is unlocked by means of a pushbutton arranged in the vicinity of a rectangular window opening of the buckle housing receiving the locking part or which comprises an operating slide displaceably held in the mouthpiece of the locking part in the vicinity of a front and top recess of the buckle housing, whereby it is displaceable parallel to the longitudinal direction of the locking part, whilst having on its side facing the locking part and in its front area two lateral guide arms provided with sliding and abutting surfaces inclined in the direction towards the rear area of the operating button and whose ends engage under a rocker pivotably mounted in the rear area of the mouthpiece and arranged on the locking part and which carries on its front underside an unlocking cam insertable perpendicularly into the clasp insertion opening and having a slot-like opening running at right angles to the longitudinal direction of the locking part and in the vicinity of the two guide cams of the mouthpiece for receiving the latch portion of the locking latch, which together with the rocker can be held in the locking position by means of the latch spring.
In the case of safety belt buckles constructed in this way there are numerous components which are in operative connection with one another and which are subject to high levels of wear due to the sliding, interengaging movements. In addition, such mechanically co-operating parts of the locking member of such safety belt buckles make it more difficult to operate the buckle.